unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig the X-Man
Ludwig the X '''-Man '''is Season 1 Episode 4 of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (REMAKE). SUMMARY Ludwig von Koopa joins the X-Men, and gets information behind their back. CHARACTERS * Wario * Waluigi * New Mario * New New Mario * Dr. Eggman * Bob The Builder * Barack Obama * Bowser * Homer Simpson * Donkey Kong * Daisy * Ludwig von Koopa SCRIPT Scene 1 LUDWIG VON KOOPA comes up to the X-Men's front door. He rings the doorbell. WARIO hears it, gets out of the couch, walks to the front door, and opens it. WARIO: What the hell? Ludwig von Koopa? What are you doing here? You are part of the Koopa Mafia! LUDWIG VON KOOPA: I was. I will be joining your group now. WARIO: Uh, why? LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Because I noticed that my dad was in this group. WARIO: You mean Bowser? LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Yes. I realized that me being in the opposite group as him is very weird since I am his son and he is my father, so I decided to join here. Will you let me stay or not? WARIO looks at him suspiciously. WARIO: Are you sure you are not some sort of spy utilized by the Koopa Mafia to gather information and our swords and use them against us? LUDWIG VON KOOPA is shocked. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: How in the '''hell '''did you know that?! WARIO: None of your business. Now get out. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Wario, listen to me! WARIO: Ugh, what now? Make it quick before I call the cops. I'm getting tired of this. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: I don't know how you got that information, but you must understand that I lied to them, okay? I really wanted to be with my dad. I know that they would never let me hear the end of it if I decided to just quit and join you since I am very smart and important to them, so I lied to them to save my ass! '''Please '''let me stay! I am not a spy, I promise! WARIO: ...I'll have to think about this and talk about it with the X-Men. Wait here. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Okay, fine. Scene 2 WARIO and the rest of the X-Men are gathered in the living room. WARIO: Okay, so... Ludwig von Koopa wants to join the X-Men. HOMER SIMPSON: Wait, really? I thought he sided with the Koopa Mafia! BARACK OBAMA: Why would he join this group? WARIO: Because he wanted to be with you, Bowser. BOWSER: Well, that's nice! WARIO: But here's the problem, guys. I found out in the security camera that the Koopa Mafia were planning to send Ludwig von Koopa to join the X-Men as a spy, collect information and swords from us, and use that to betray us. He claimed that he lied to them, but he was being very sincere about the plan in the security camera. Because of that, I don't know if I should allow him to join or not. What do you guys think? DAISY: Yeah, this seems very sketchy. I wouldn't allow him in. WALUIGI: I agree. Maybe we shouldn't let him in, Wario. BOWSER: I want him in still! WARIO: That's because you are his father, Bowser. BOWSER: Yeah, but still, even if he turned out to be a spy, he wouldn't hurt me during the betraying session! I'm his father, for god's sake! WARIO: What about my other members? They are like family to me! He will certainly hurt the rest of us because we are not part of his family! WALUIGI: Yeah, Bowser. What about us? DONKEY KONG: Bowser is too self-centered. I say we kick him out. BOWSER: Really? Kick me out? Dude, I'm just stating my opinion. It's an unpopular one, but it's still my opinion. I shouldn't be kicked out over that! DONKEY KONG: Whatever... WARIO: So far we got 2 people saying no and 1 person saying yes. Anyone else? NEW MARIO: What if Ludwig was being sincere on purpose as part of the lie? He's incredibly smart, and I've seen him tell lies using the most sincere voice ever. One time, he lied to me by saying that there was Cheese in the bucket using the most sincere voice possible, and I believed him! I could easily tell when people were lying, but I literally couldn't find anything that indicated that he was lying. It turned out that there was poop in the bucket, and I was very shocked. I thought he was telling the truth there! WARIO: You're right, New Mario. He is a very cunning and very intelligent liar. It's almost impossible to tell if he's lying! I could see why he was being sincere now. Maybe I oughta go and let him join! DAISY: But what if he wasn't lying? WARIO: Eh, maybe you're just too paranoid, Daisy. Does everyone else agree with me on this? Everyone else has agreed, convinced because of NEW MARIO's points that LUDWIG VON KOOPA is not a spy and he was lying to the Koopa Mafia. DAISY is still suspicious, however. Scene 3 Everyone is still at the office, but LUDWIG VON KOOPA is there. WARIO: Welcome, Ludwig von Koopa, to the X-Men! Everyone cheers except for DAISY. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Thank you, thank you! I will be a very great asset to your team! WARIO: I'm sure you will! LUDWIG VON KOOPA: So, what will we do next, boss? WARIO: I was actually going to give you a tour around the base. Would you like that? LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Oh yes, very much! WARIO: Alrighty then! Follow me. WARIO shows LUDWIG VON KOOPA the whole house, including the secret basement where all the weapons are kept. He also shows LUDWIG VON KOOPA how he knew about their plan, which is the security camera at DRY BONES's office attached to his TV by DR. EGGMAN. LUDWIG VON KOOPA takes notes for the Koopa Mafia. This tour has given him a good amount of information... Scene 4 At night, LUDWIG VON KOOPA gets out of bed quietly in the secret basement, where some of the X-Men members sleep. He searches for a bag somewhere. He eventually found a spare grocery bag, and takes it. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: (Now it's time to steal all the swords. Except for New Mario's Blue Darksaber, of course. That would kill me on touch.) He then goes around the house, stealing all the swords unnoticed. He then goes around for extra information around the house. He takes notes as he goes. He goes back to bed quietly. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: (Heh heh heh! This is all going according to plan! I shall attack in the morning! Those X-Men will never see it coming!) The screen turns black. White text appears on the screen. TEXT: To be continued... TRIVIA * This episode isn't a remake. * Critics praised this episode as always. The conversations didn't drag out for too long, and they were very interesting as well! * This episode also appeared on the UnAnything Wiki: Ludwig the X-Man Category:Wario Category:Wario Crap Category:Episodes of TSWBWWS R